


End of the line

by Firecadet



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: Vignette. After Commander Shepard's death at Amada, Liara cannot face life without Shepard.





	

"I left him behind."

"If I'd been there, goddess..."

"Shepard wouldn't have been launched into space".

"I could have saved him."

"I could... have had what we had together before Ilos, before..."

"Before Commander Shepard died."

In a small hotel room on the citadel, Liara T'Soni put down her datapad for a moment, and paused the dictation program. She hadn't slept well since Shepard died. She was tired. A bottle of wine sat on the table, empty. She hadn't bothered with a glass. Or eaten in two days.

"When Shepard died, I lost something."

"I don't know what, but I can feel its absence every day."

With hands that trembled with intoxication as well as emotion, Liara reached into a drawer of the desk she was sitting at. Inside, she found the SPECTRE grade sidearm Shepard had gifted her, and stroked it briefly.

"After Noveria, I was handed the responsibility of leading my lineage. Of running a multi-trillion dollar business empire."

"Of taking the place of my mother."

"The last thing she ever said to me was 'Goodbye, little wing. I shall see you with the dawn.'"

It took two goes for Liara to disengage the safety catch on her pistol.

"I hope I'll see her and Shepard again."

Liara put the pistol under her chin, pointing upwards. She hesitated for ten, then twenty seconds.

Then, with no more effort than closing her hand, she pulled the trigger. The pull activated a mass effect field, which sent a tungsten slug, perhaps the size of a large grain of sand, into her brain.

She was dead before she heard the shot.


End file.
